warner_home_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie
Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 19th November 1996. Description A fast moving feast of cartoon laughter. 'A DELIGHT TO WATCH'. Hollywood Reporter This delightful movie is the perfect film for all the family, nearly 80 minutes of fun and laughter described by Variety as 'a fun package'. It is laugh-packed compendium of classic cartoons made by the famed animated film pioneer Friz Freleng who worked at Warner Bros. for 30yrs, creating some of the most popular cartoons in film history and winning Oscars for Tweetie Pie (1947), Speedy Gonzales (1955), Birds Anoymous (1957) and Knighty-Knight Bugs (1958). The all-star cast is headed by immortal Bugs Bunny, the carrot-crazy rabbit whose catchphrase 'Eh-h-h-h, what's up Doc? has become one of the most famous in the movies. And, appearing with him are such all-time favourites as the lisping Daffy Duck, the suttering Porky Pig, irascible Yosemite Sam and, of course, the marvellous Slyvester and his would-be victim and feathered dinner Tweety. The never-to-be-forgotten voices of these great cartoon characters are provided by the talented Mel Blanc and the film provides superb see-again entertainment for children from eight to eighty. Featured cartoons The cartoons used to make the film include: * Knighty Knight Bugs (introduction. Full episode. Merrie Melodies intro music used instead of Looney Tunes music and red rings used instead of blue rings, no credits and end card removed) * Hare Trimmed (act 1) * Satan's Waitin' (brief snippet of Satanic bulldogs originally barking at Sylvester) * Roman Legion-Hare (act 1) * Devil's Feud Cake (act 1; Note: Uses the same premise of that short, but features a different Satan design/voice and new animation and dialogue; The lions pursue him to a cliff, with a river below. Faced with an awkward dilemma of falling to his death again or being eaten by the lions, Sam hastily jumps, hoping to land in the river, but is killed again and ends up back in Hell and Sam does say "I'm staying" and wickedly laughs dressed as the devil that are re-used from Devil's Feud Cake.) * Sahara Hare (act 1) * Wild and Woolly Hare (act 1) * The Unmentionables (act 2) * Golden Yeggs (act 2) * Catty Cornered (act 2) * Three Little Bops (act 3) * Birds Anonymous (act 3) * High Diving Hare (act 3) * Show Biz Bugs (act 3) Also, clips from Little Red Rodent Hood, Speedy Gonzales, and A Pizza Tweety Pie can be seen in the introduction. Cast * Mel Blanc - Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Pepé Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester, Tweety, Rocky, Mugsy, King Arthur, Sir Osis of Liver, Sir Loin of Beef, Gerry the Idgit Dragon, Treasury Director, Judge, Clancy, O'Hara, Cops, Clarence (B.A. Bird), Cats in B.A. * June Foray - Granny * Stan Freberg - Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs * Ralph James (credit only) * Frank Nelson - Satan * Frank Welker - Reporter Dog, Lawyer, The Unmentionables Narrator Trailers and info Opening # Gremlins (Coming Soon to Video) # Free Willy (Available to Own on Video) # Disney Videos 2 (1996) - Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Disney's Storybook Favourites and Winnie the Pooh Videos # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble) # Muppet Fairy Tales # Free Willy 2 (Available to Own on Video) # The Secret of NIMH (Coming Soon to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) # Getting Even with Dad (Available to Own on Video) # Disney Christmas 1995 (Jiminy Cricket's Christmas, A Disney Christmas Gift, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas) # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) # All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (Available to Own on Video) # A Goofy Movie (Coming Soon on Video) # The Rescuers (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # Thumbelina (Available to Own on Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", and "The BFG". # VSC U Warning (Warner Home Video) Closing # War of the Buttons (Available to Own on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Coming Soon on Video) (Coming Soon from Disney Videos) # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) # Space Jam (Available to Own on Video from October 1997) # Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (Coming Soon to Video) # A Troll in Central Park (Coming Soon to Video) Gallery Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (UK VHS 1996) Spine.png|Spine LOONEY-LOONEY-LOONEY-BUGS-BUNNY-MOVIE-Rare-_57.jpg|Back cover LOONEY-LOONEY-LOONEY-BUGS-BUNNY-MOVIE-Rare-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Looney Tunes Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Movies Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:Thumbelina 1994 VHS Releases Category:BBFC U